The present invention relates to an appliance for indoor gymnastics or a fitness accessory which comprises a seat having internally threaded bottom columns or fastener receiving apertures, a base plate fastened to the bottom columns or fastener receiving apertures of the seat by screws (i.e. fasteners) to hold a rotary table, and a ball bearing retained between the rotary table and the seat for permitting the seat and the base plate to be rotated relative to the rotary table. Therefore, either the top or the bottom of the appliance can be used for free gymnastics.
Various handy or portable appliances are known and widely used for indoor gymnastics. These appliances are commonly designed for a specific purpose. There is generally a twisting disk having an annular plate mounted on an inflated ball for jumping and twisting exercises. This twisting disk can not be used for push ups, sit ups or any other exercises. Universal gyms for body building are also known, which generally comprise an upright support on an I-shaped base frame to hold a chest-expander by an adjustable cross bar, a leg press, a thigh & knee machine, an abdominal board, a hip flexor and a shoulder press for training the muscles of different parts of the body. This type of universal gym is effective in use, however it is expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble, and it needs a big installation space.